


4 A.M

by daisychain (seonghwazz)



Series: What Is This AU [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/daisychain
Summary: There are many reasons as to why people are awake at 4 A.M.For example, you could be woken up by a phone notification, or simply because you've eaten two Mars bars before bed and didn't sleep.Textfic!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: What Is This AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926085
Kudos: 12





	4 A.M

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this installment of What Is This, featuring an absolute mess+the Angelica Schuyler support group

**Four A.M**

**chaos**

**pegmemes** : EEEEEEK NEW COMIC BOOK ARRIVING TOMORROWWW SO EXCITED 

**A.Ham** : For fucks sake tone it down it’s four fucking am in the morning peggy

**pegmemes** : never

**pegmemes** : i am a hyper child and will act accordingly

**laurens** : fuck me

**A.Ham** : Gladly

**pegmemes** : NO FUCK NO 

**A.Ham** : so many people are typing

**sowonny** : there are Minors in this Chat

**sowonny** : my poor eyes 

**Usnavi** : what the fuck 

**sowonny** : did you just swear

**sowonny** : oh my god usnavi just swore

**sowonny** : my mind cannot wrap around this piece of information

**Usnavi** : I’m sorry that wasn’t me 

**Usnavi** : Vanessa took my phone again

**Usnavi** : Anyway what’s happening

**sowonny** : scroll up

**Usnavi** : Ah I see

**Usnavi** : I think that I’ll go back to bed now

**Usnavi** : Bye

**sowonny** : eye i can hear his snoring down the hall

**sowonny** : wait

**sowonny** : USNAVI DE LA VEGA COME BACK 

**sowonny** : VANESSA TOOK YOUR PHONE AND SHE GAVE IT BACK TO YOU IN THREE SECONDS? EXPLAIN

**sowonny** : YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS BEFORE I COME DOWN THE HALL.

**Usnavi** : Mierda fine she stayed over

**sowonny** : YOU BETTER EXPLAIN 

**sownny** : HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS

**Usnavi** : we’re moving this to private chat sonny

**A.Ham** : Alright that serious convo did not belong in the chaos chat

**pegmemes** : lmao anyway

**pegmemes** : COMIC BOOK!!1!!!

**sowonny** : YAY

**sowonny** : alright bye time to have a Serious Talk with Navi

**A.Ham** : okay bye sonny!

**angie** : WHY TF ARE YOU ALL AWAKE AND YELLING

**angie** : IT’S FOUR FUCKING AM.

**pegmemes** : i finished five bars of chocolate at 2am

**angie** : why did i even ask

**angie** : keep it down mom and dad have somewhere important to be tmr

**lizard** : angie’s such a good child

**angie** : go to sleep elizabeth 

**lizard** : my insomnia said fuck me though ;’(

**angie** : uh do you want me to lend you a plushie

**lizard** : yes pls

**angie** : ok tiptoe to my room pls

**lizard** : omw

A.Ham: Everyone’s awake

**laurens** : ye

**laurens** : herc and laf aren’t here tho

**A.Ham** : I can imagine what they’re doing.

**pegmemes** : no don’t say it please alex <3

**pegmemes** : wow we all have insomnia don’t we…

**pegmemes** : we’re such Functional Humans amirite

**sowonny** : haha no

**sowonny** : navi nessa and i had a nice long chat about stuff

**sowonny** : n e way vanessa wants to be added to the chat

**sowonny** : is that okay?

**A.Ham:** sure she seems chill

**A.Ham** : sonny can you add her? 

**sowonny** : sure

**_sowonny_ ** _ added  _ **_vanhissa_ ** _ to the chat. _

**vanhissa** : hi 

**lizard** : HI WE NEED TO MAKE AN ALL GIRL GROUPCHAT

**pegmemes** : agreed

**angie** : YES!

**vanhissa** : sure lmao

**laurens** : this is discrimination against males

**laurens** : but males discriminated women for like a couple of centuries so it’s fair ig

**Usnavi** : agreed

  
~

**normal one, walking meme, reptile and snek**

**vanhissa** : snek lmao

**vanhissa** : yes i am snek 

**lizard** : reptile is me

**vanhissa** : wait who’s the normal one dubbed in the chatname

**vanhissa** : peggy or ange

**angie** : well you can do process of elimination

**angie** : who’s the one who spends half their time on r/fellowkids? peggy

**angie** : who’s the one who spends most of their time finishing law school? me

**vanhissa** : peggy it is

**angie** : i give up

**vanhissa** : finishing law school at 23 doesn’t seem very normal to me angie

**_vanhissa_ ** _ changed the chat name to _ **_prodigy, walking meme, reptile and snek_ ** .

**vanhissa** : that’s better

**angie** : i am by no means a prodigy but go off i guess

**lizard** : she’s lying your honor

**lizard** : angelica schuyler is a genius periodt

**pegmemes** : IF YOU DON’T ADMIT THAT YOU’RE A PRODIGY RIGHT THIS SECOND ANGIE I WILL COME DOWN THE HALL AND SLAP YOU INTO NEXT WEEK UNTIL YOU AGREE

**angie** : HOW INTIMIDATING MARGARITA

**pegmemes** : I SAID WHAT I SAID

**angie** : i’m not a prodigy but aww you guys

**angie** : not tryna sound sappy but

**angie** : y’all made my day? night? i can’t even tell

**angie** : it’s 4am that makes it day

**lizard** : ok the insomnia demon has left me alone

**lizard** : gnight! i’m going to sleep now

**vanhissa** : bye! gnight you guys

**pegmemes** : nightttt byeee

  
**angie** : goodnight ya guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
